Unfaded Memories
by Bumblebee'sFanFemme
Summary: Two girls from different places are brought together into the world of Transformers. They're both important to their survival, but what happens when they find out one has more ties to the Autobots than she knew? Bumblebee/OC Sideswipe/OC Jazz/?
1. The Reunion

Hey everyone! So this story is the one I'll be working on for a while, instead of the Optimus one. (I'm totally brain dead on that story if you have any ideas please let me know.) Anyways, the summary didn't really tell the full potential of this story and I think it'll be really good. Before I let you read the rest I just want to thank my friend Smileyfacer for all the support in getting this published. I appreciate it! Also, I want to thank Saya Moonshadow for editing this and making it a lot more readable. I wouldn't be uploading this if you hadn't! And now, on with the story!

* * *

Tranquility, Nevada. 3:24 p.m.

_I never thought I'd see this place again, but it's like nothing has changed…_

"Hey, miss!" A loud, male voice brought Cassidy back out of her little trance. "You gettin' out or what?"

"Oh, yeah." Her face heated up a bit, "Sorry." Cassidy opened the door of the taxi and dropped her bag on the sidewalk. She stepped out and after smoothing out her shirt, closed the door with a thud. Walking over to the driver's side window, she smiled at him. "Thanks a lot."

The driver grinned, "No problem, miss. You were nice company." Cassidy handed him the money she owed him, plus a tip. As soon as he was paid, the taxi driver drove away. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as the girl looked back up at the yellow house that stood in front of her. "We're home, Sparkster," she said, while a happy chirping sound came from the bag sitting next to her. "We're finally home."

Cassidy picked up the bag and walked up the steps to the porch, her converse making quiet thuds on the wood. The girl dug around in her pockets for the house keys, and when she didn't find them Cassidy glanced down wearily at her bag. "Sparkster, did you take my keys again?"

She didn't get an answer, but instead the bag unzipped and her keys flew out and hit her in the leg. "Gee, thanks..." Cassidy muttered while rolling my eyes. She bent down and picked up the keys, then unlocked the door, then trudged back over and grabbed the bag, and finally walked inside. Cassidy walked slowly through the hallway, glancing at a few trinkets and pictures that rested on the walls leading into the living room. There were boxes packed up on the floor that hadn't taken during the move. All that was left in the room besides the boxes was a table, two chairs, and a couch.

Cassidy threw the bag onto the couch and ignored the angry whirrs that came from it, deciding to look around and see if there was anything else that had been left here.

As she walked from room to room, Cassidy examined the pictures that were still hanging up on the walls and the stuff they had forgotten to take with them to their new home in Los Angeles. Every single thing about this house brought back memories for Cassidy. Some of them happy and fun, some of them were things she wished that she never had to remember. Suddenly, Cassidy heard loud whirrs and clicks coming from the main room. Rolling her eyes, she walked into the room to see a tiny, metallic green robot jumping up and down excitedly while trying to pull something out of one of the boxes. The small 'bot began chirping louder when he saw the brunette enter the room.

"Gosh, Sparkster calm down!" Cassidy bent down and picked up the small robot, who stared at her with bright, happy blue optics. "What were you looking at?" Sparkster struggled to get out of her hands and reached for the box again. She giggled at his silly antics and set him down on the ground. He ran over to the box again and began tugging on what seemed to be a picture. Cassidy crouched down next to him and helped him pull it out. Sparkster let go of the picture and began chirping again. She didn't understand what was making him flip out like this until her mind finally registered what the picture was. "Oh my God..."

The picture was one of the newer ones, probably taken right before Cassidy and her mom moved. It showed a teenage boy, around the age of 17. He wasn't handsome, but he had a geeky cuteness to him. His skin was tan and he had light brown hair with happy hazel eyes. The boy had his left arm wrapped around the waist of a tall, thin girl with long jet-black hair and blue eyes. The boy's other arm was hanging around the shoulders of another girl with chestnut colored hair. She was shorter than the other girl, but seemed to be of medium height. She was thin and tan from the sun, and the way she was grinning at the camera made her bright blue eyes seem to glow. The younger image of Cassidy seemed so much happier than she remembered being in a long time.

"Wow," Cassidy managed to breath out, "It's been a while since I've seen this…"

The two kids in the picture seemed like distant memories, but it was all coming back to her mind as if she had been with Sam and Mikeala yesterday. "I wonder if they're still here..." she thought out loud. A series of whirrs came from the small mech that was now sitting in her lap. He pointed to a small image in the very corner of the picture.

It was Sam's Camaro.

When Sam had first gotten his car, it was a beat up old car with rust stains all over. He had finally settled for it since it was the only half decent car on the lot. He didn't like it very much, but Cassidy had loved it. Then not even a week after he got it, Sam had someone upgraded to a version of Camaro that wasn't even being sold yet. When asked about it, he just said it had been a gift. Cassidy scoffed. She knew where it had come from, she'd always known.

Sighing shakily, Cassidy put the picture away and stood up. She just couldn't think about that. Not now.

Brushing away the sad memories, she turned to Sparkster and smiled. "I want to go see someone."

* * *

Cassidy found it funny, and a little bit creepy, that even though she hadn't been here in a few years she could still easily find her way to Sam's house. In fact, she was positive she probably could've done it with her eyes closed if Sparkster hadn't been lecturing about the last time she tried that and had fallen down a hill. Killjoy.

"Fine. If it bugs you so much I'll walk with my eyes OPEN." She said while sticking her tongue out at the tiny robot that was now sitting on her shoulder. Sparkster chirped happily and began playing different songs that he had stored in his database. Soon, 3OH!3's "Follow Me Down" was playing from his speakers and Cassidy found herself humming along.

Cassidy and Sparkster walked for maybe ten minutes at the most, until they reached a yellow house with a tall brown fence around the backyard. Cassidy walked around until she was standing by the door in the fence that led to her best friend's backyard. "Sparky, I need you to hide, OK? I don't want them knowing about you just yet." He nodded his head, and almost instantly a shiny green iPod took the spot where he was been sitting moments earlier.

She put Sparkster in her pocket and took a deep breath. _It's normal to be nervous, right?_ She thought, _I mean, I hadn't seen him or Mikaela in a couple years. Who knew what had changed since then?_

_"I believe in you..." _The lyrics floated up from her pocket in a quite soothing manner. Cassidy smiled at the iPod and let out a shaky laugh. "Thanks." Finally, she stepped forward and opened the door.

Once she was in the yard, Cassidy felt a sense of familiarity rush through her. The backyard looked exactly how it did the last time she had seen it. Mojo's cute little penthouse was still standing in the side of the yard overlooking the fountain that was in the middle of the paths Mr. Witwicky had put in. She walked on the path (Cassidy knew how Mr. Witwicky was with his grass) and cautiously made my way to their door. Before she knew it, Cassidy was standing on Sam's front porch.

She raised a shaking hand to the doorbell and pressed it. Cassidy really had no idea why she was so nervous, but it was getting to her quite a bit. After what seemed like an eternity, Cassidy considered either leaving or ringing again. Knowing what she wanted to do, the girl leaned in to ring the doorbell again when the door flew open. "Hello! How can I-" Mrs. Witwicky's eyes widened. "Oh my, Cassidy!" Next thing Cassidy knew she was being engulfed in a tight hug. "How have you been? We haven't heard from you in so long!"

"Uh, Mrs. Witwicky, I can't breathe..." Mrs. Witwicky pulled away quickly. "Oh sorry dear, come in! Come in!" She ushered her inside and into the living room. "Sit down, sweetie!" She grinned at Cassidy, who in turn laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Ronald!" There was a loud noise from the other room and a few muffled curses. "What?" Mr. Witwicky walked into the living room rubbing dirt off of his face and shirt.

"Look who's here!"

He looked over at Cassidy and grinned. "Cassidy!" She grinned back, "Mr. Witwicky." He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old. It's Ron. Now come here and give me a hug!" Cassidy laughed and got up to give him a hug. Now, I'm sure to anyone who didn't understand Cassidy's relationship with him would think this was kind of creepy. But really, Mr. Witwicky- err Ron, had been a father figure in her life for as long as she can remember.

Cassidy pulled away from the hug and sat back down on the couch next to Judy, and looked around a bit, expecting Sam to come running down any moment. "Where's Sam?" They both exchanged a cautious look before smiling at her.

"He's uh, out with friends this weekend." Judy said, "But Mikaela should be stopping by soon. She volunteered to take care of Mojo and Frankie for the day." Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "You got another one?" Ron rolled his eyes. "She said Mojo was lonely..."

* * *

Cassidy had definitely missed the Witwickys more than she had realized before. It wasn't just them she missed; it was everything about this place. Their house felt more like home than the one in L.A. with her mom ever had.

Cassidy was sitting in their backyard on their back porch, just taking it all in. It felt so strange to be back here, just sitting in their yard like she used to before...before everything changed. Sighing, she shook her head and took her iPod speakers out of my bag. Cassidy put them in her ears.

_::'Bout time! I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in your pocket!::_ A smile formed on her lips when she heard Sparkster's voice flow through the speakers. _Sorry, _she thought_. I was a bit busy if you couldn't tell._

Cassidy wasn't sure how it worked, but ever since Sparkster and her have been together they'd had a link between them. She was able to understand what he said, and he could hear her when they talked like this. He didn't hear all her thoughts - thank God, but he heard what was meant for him.

They talked for a bit more, listened to some music, and by the time Cassidy really started paying attention to her surroundings the sun was already beginning to set. _Sparks, I'm gonna go inside, all right? If you need me you know what to do. _Sparkster chirped and said goodbye, then she took out the headphones and put them back in her pocket. Cassidy stood up and stretched, then trudged inside.

The instant Cassidy opened the screen door, the smell of Mrs. Witwicky's cooking hit her in the face like a brick wall. _Another thing I missed about this place._ Cassidy laughed inwardly. Mrs. Witwicky may be a bit hare-brained, but she is one hell of a cook!

"Cassidy, that you?" she yelled from the kitchen. Cassidy walked in and saw her busy by the stove, steam was coming from the pan.

"Yeah, it's me." She grinned when she saw what Judy was cooking. "Judy! Beef stir-fry? You didn't have to..."

She smiled at the girl and winked. "I wanted to! We haven't seen you in a while, and I know it's your favorite." She turned off the stove and began putting the food on plates. "Besides, with your mother being vegetarian I bet you don't get stuff like this very much." Well, that's fair enough, Cassidy thought and helped her carry the plates into the dining room.

"Go wash up, dear. It's all done." Judy told me. Cassidy nodded, and walked up the stairs to wash her hands. While she was upstairs, she heard a door close and voices talking. _Guess Ron is back, _she thought carelessly. Drying off her hands, she began walking down the stairs.

Halfway down, Sparkster started wriggling in her pocket. "Oh, oops. Sorry, forgot you were in there..." Cassidy ran back upstairs and put him in the guest bedroom so he could stretch out. "Be good, OK? I don't want another mess like the diner." He warbled sheepishly and plopped down on the bed. As soon as Cassidy knew he'd stay, she closed the door and ran back down stairs. "Alright, I'm ready." she said to the Witwickys as she walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, it went quiet. Cassidy looked over at them.

"Is something wrong?" That's when she noticed the black-haired girl standing next to Judy, staring at her with a look of shock on her face.

"Cassidy?"

Cassidy felt a grin slowly find its way on to her face. "Mikaela!"


	2. Help!

**SURPRISE! **I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm an A-list procrastinator. :) I realized some of you are probably confused on why I changed the summary, but I had an idea about this story that made me what to change it. So it's going to be a bit different, but stick with me alright? Also, I really would enjoy more reviews from all of you. I want to know what you think and how you enjoy it. My Cassidy/ Mikaela needs a bit of tweaking but I promise It'll get better. I've spent a lot of time working on the plot and I think it's really original. Okay, so since I'm done with my boring and long message up here, GO! Be free and read!

_

* * *

_

New York, New York 9:32 p.m.

The back door of Auntie May's Diner flew open, and a girl with dirty blonde hair stepped out into the crisp summer air. The honking of cars and chatter of people surrounded her, but the music her IPod blasted drowned all the other sounds away.

The girl looked down at the time that shone in the corner of the screen and groaned. "Damn, it's past 9…" she muttered while quickening her pace. Her parents- if they could even be called that, hated when she was past curfew_. _

_They don't care, _she thought. _All you are is just a government pay check to them._

Nicole Richards, Richards being her foster family's last name, was an adoptive child. Her parents had been shot leaving an event at the concert hall, since they were both musicians. In a twisted way, their death always reminded her of how Batman's parents died. The thought always made her feel sick.

Soon, she reached the alleyway she always past through on the way home from work. It was always the quickest way home since it gave her a short cut through two neighbors by her house, instantly making the walk home faster. Nicole never worried about the danger either. Most people around here she knew, and she'd only run into trouble a few times. But tonight was just one of those nights…

Nicole exited the alleyway and started walking on the path that circled around the park she was now in. There was always a good view of everything, so she never felt very scared. But as she walked, she noticed a house down the street that had a lot of cars parked out front and all the lights were on, blinding the outside world. And even with her IPod in, she could still hear the music from inside. _Surprised no one's called the police yet. _

She rolled her emerald green eyes, and just turned her music up so Alex Gaskarth's voice drowned out the rap music reverberating off the walls of the house. As Nicole walked further, she noticed drunken girls stumbling around the yard giggling and singing and guys huddled around the garage smoking, probably something illegal. She hated seeing rich kids like them so recklessly throwing away their lives like this. They had no idea how much people like her would pay for a life where they could just go out whenever they wanted.

Sighing, she turned onto the path that led farther into the park. Her house was right on the other side. When she realized that, Nicole slowed her pace down. Maybe she could just wait out here until her parents passed out. They'd be so hung over in the morning they'd forget all about her being late.

The farther into the group of trees, the harder it was to see. The lights from the party were just a faint glow, and the few street lamps up just gave the scene an eerie feeling. A sudden gust of chilly air blew through, rustling the leaves and sending an involuntary shiver down Nicole's back. She tried to fight the sudden feeling of panic, and just reminded herself that she did this every day. It was no big deal. Then, behind her she heard a few twigs snap. As if on instinct, she spun around and stood still, trying to hear anymore noises. After a few moments of silence, she relaxed. _Nothing's there you big wimp, just chill out. _She turned back around and a small scream escaped her lips.

In front of her stood three men. They were all tall and muscular, and by the way they couldn't stand straight, she guessed they had just come from the party down the street.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the one in the middle sneered. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking a long at this time of night."

A part of her mind thought: _Gee, is Spiderman going to pop out somewhere and rescue me?, _butNicole stood her ground and glared at them. "Let me through."

A blonde boy on the end clicked his tongue and began moving towards her slowly. "Someone's got an attitude, but I don't think we can do that."

A pang of fear shot through her body, but she forced herself to remain calm. "I said, let me through."

Now the other two were advancing on her. "We can't let you be out here all by yourself now can we? That'd be rude."

Nicole's shoe got caught on a crack in the path causing her to stumble backwards. "Leave me alone!"

The third guy chimed in, "Oh c'mon baby! Let's have some fun!"

Nicole finally had enough. She smirked and looked him up and down. "With what?"

The momentary distraction was enough for her, while the other guys were laughing and the insulted glared at them, she took of running into the trees.

"Hey! Come back here!"

All Nicole could hear was her ragged breathing and the cracking of sticks under her feet and the shouts from the guys following her. If she could just get far enough ahead of them she could run to her house from the street. But she soon heard them ganging on her, and pushed her tired legs to go faster. Nicole saw a clearing in the trees up ahead, and ran as fast as she possibly could towards it. She stumbled out of the trees and found herself in one of the parking lots in the park by the playgrounds. She spun around looking for a place to hide, but was distracted by a sleek silver car sitting idly in the far corner. Under any other circumstance, she would've seen this as rather creepy, but right now she saw it as a blessing. She scrambled over to the car's passenger side and frantically pulled on the door. When she realized it was locked, she hissed. "Oh c'mon! Please don't do this…"

Nicole pulled on the handle again, and felt the car give a strange shake. Suddenly, the driver's side door flew open and a boy around her age stepped out. His bright blue eyes flashed momentarily with irritation.

"What are you doing?"

Nicole froze, but then remembered why she was trying to break into his car. "I need your help! These guys-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before the three men stumbled out of the woods and all almost instantaneously flashed an evil smirk. "Got cha!" the blonde one hissed.

Nicole let out a slight whimper and backed up, but she jumped when she felt a hand rest on her arm. She turned around and saw the boy glaring at the guys with a look that would've scared them away like dogs if they weren't so wasted.

"I think you should leave her alone." The boy's voice sent a shiver down Nicole's spine. It was deep and menacing, and definitely was a perfected act. .

The guys walked closer, and soon they had surrounded her and the mystery boy.

"Or what? You'll fight us off? It's two against three, boy, and I doubt that girl can even fight." She glared fiercely at them. "Oh I'll show you who can fight-"

Nicole had began walking closer, but was pulled back by the shaggy brown haired boy behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything too rash."

But it was too late for that. The men took it as a challenge and two of them lunged at the Nicole. The boy moved her aside, then dodged a punch that was aimed at his face. He ducked down and swept his leg underneath the blonde one's foot, sending him crashing to the ground. "Bring it on." He growled.

The three of them looked hesitant, but then one tackled him to the ground, only to be pushed off and punched in the stomach. Nicole gasped when she saw a long scrape on the side of her rescuer's face. It was red, but seemed not to be bleeding. Either way, she thought it looked painful.

The boy threw another punch at the taller of the group who tried to kick him, and sighed when he saw them getting back up. He looked over at Nicole with stern eyes. "Turn around and close your eyes, okay?"

She nodded hesitantly, but did what he said. The next thing she knew, the sound of grinding and clinking metal filled her ears. The noise seemed to come from where the boy's sports car had been parked, but it began rising higher in the air. "No way, man." She heard one of the men yell.

"Run!"

Nicole turned back around and opened one eye to see that the three drunks were sprinting back into the woods, stumbling every few feet. She grinned. "What the hell did you do to scare them away?" Nicole turned to face the boy, but instead of seeing him, she saw what looked like silver wheeled feet. Slowly, she brought her gaze up. And that was when she saw the giant robot grinning sheepishly at her. "I, uh, did this…"

She stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, before shaking her head and smiling. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Cassidy and Mikaela sat outside on the Witwicky's porch after dinner; which had gone well after the two girls exchanged many hugs, accompanied by some squealing.

The once brilliant orange sky was now a dark blue, and the stars shone brightly down on the two girls. Cassidy smiled to herself. It truly amazed her that even over the long period of time she's been gone that her and Mikaela could just go back to where they had left off. But of course, she had some catching up to do.

Cassidy turned to look at Mikaela, a goofy smile set on her face. "So what all have I missed?"

The raven haired girl smiled, "Well, Trent skipped the last two days of school, which happened to be the days of our most important exams. He didn't graduate, and he has to make them up in a six-week summer school class!"

Cassidy grinned and laughed loudly. "I always knew brick brain would do something stupid like that, did his parents take away his precious gas guzzler?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "He somehow got to keep that, but he sure isn't happy about missing summer break down in Mexico."

After laughing over him a bit more, Cassidy decided it was time for her to find about a bit more about her friend's current boyfriend. "So," she said slowly. "how's it goin' with Sam?"

She laughed when a light blush crept on to Mikaela's face. "It's been great, actually. He's really sweet, and even though he may be a chicken sometimes he really does try to protect me." Mikaela started to say something, but then closed her mouth. "From uh, you know, bees, dogs, normal stuff like that…"

Cassidy quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah that's what I thought you meant."

Mikaela just smiled sheepishly, but then fell silent. Cassidy frowned at her friend. She could tell her mind was definitely on something else. "Mikaela? What's bothering you?"

The said girl sighed, and turned to look at Cassidy with said eyes. "Sam's going to college in a month."

Cassidy gave a confused glance. "Well, why is that bad? I mean it's only for a few hours a day and he'll probably still live here-"

Mikaela interrupted her. "He's going to Princeton."

Cassidy made the 'O' shape with her mouth and sadly wrapped her arms around her friend. "Want to talk about it?"

Mikaela sighed. "I just don't get why he suddenly wants to go all the way across the country! He said he wanted to stay here with me and just go to community college, but last week he flat out just told me he was going." She shook her head. "I don't like him being so far away. I mean, if there's another girl, I wouldn't know."

Cassidy stopped her. "Hold on one second. Sam would NEVER cheat on you. He loves you a lot and it's pretty obvious. I mean c'mon, I used to have to listen to him talking about you constantly," Mikaela blushed again." But my point is: he will not cheat on you. He loves you, and I'm sure he's told you that by now." Mikaela stayed quiet and when she seemed to have a sudden interest in the ground, Cassidy realized something. "He hasn't said it yet, has he?"

Mikaela shook her head again. "Nope. He refuses to say it first."

Cassidy groaned and hit her forehead with her hand. "That boy's an idiot. I'll have to have a talk with him when I see him…" Mikaela smiled, it was great to have her friend back.


	3. Trouble

*hides behind chair* I'm sorry! I've been soo busy and I've been working on this for weeks but it just never seems to be finished! Don't hurt me, I really am trying to update mroe I swear! I made this extra long too!

Oh, so while i was typing this up I've been listening to a song called: Pray For You. Look it up on youtube, it's really funny!

Anyways, this chapter is mostly based on Nicole so we get to know her a bit more, but hopefully you learn more about Cassidy too! Also, slight mention of a G1 Character in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll ever use him. Anyways, go forth and read!

(Look, I'm actually doing one!) Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Transformers or anything else metioned in this chapter that was already invented. I only own my OCs.

* * *

The purr from the sleek Corvette's engine revved loudly as it and its passenger drove through the deserted back streets of New York. Nicole sat in the passenger seat, her head resting lightly against the glass. The driver had long since blinked out of existence to: 'save energy' as her companion had explained. The ride had turned kind of weird after that, and she had yet to receive any answers.

Nicole felt a bit out of place still. She had met this, this, robot, whatever it was, just a little while ago. At first, she was too shocked and grateful for her rescue to really let the whole 'alien robot' thing sink in. But now, it was, which didn't make sitting inside of him any less awkward.

"So," Nicole said slowly, "What are you?" Her eyes widened when she realized that sounded rude. "I mean uh, who are you?"

A chuckle came from the car's radio. "Name's Sideswipe, and as to what I am, I'm an autonomous robotic organism-"The car sped up a bit. "But we go by Autobots for short."

Nicole nodded her head absently, processing this information. Her gaze slowly turned to the radio where his voice was coming from. "Why are you here?"

A bit of static crackled, but then Sideswipe's voice returned. "For centuries, my kind, the Autobots, have been at war with the clan called the Decepticons."

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"The Decepticons are anti-life in a way. Their leader, Megatron, despised our way of life, and turned against us. There used to be an old rumor on Cybertron that he had been following the teaching of the Fallen, the original Decepticon, and was brainwashed."

"Soon, he had a whole army behind him, and proceeded to attack our cities. We had no choice but to fight back, and we lost a lot of soldiers." A shaky sigh came from the radio. "Most of us have no idea what happened to our family and friends."

Nicole stared sadly at the radio. "I'm guessing you lost someone, huh?"

The car slowed down a bit, and the cab got quiet.

"Oh gosh, sorry. I really shouldn't have said that, 'cause I mean it's probably really really personal and I know I'd hate someone prying into my personal life, especially if I had just met them-" Sideswipe cut off Nicole's nervous rambling.

"His, uh, his name's Sunstreaker. He's my brother." Sideswipe's turning signal blinked for a second, and then he turned to the right into a small parking lot. "Twin, actually. During the last battle on Cybertron, a Decepticon called Shockwave set off a bomb near where he and I were running. We were separated. I ended up going offline for a bit, and when I woke up I was on the ship with the rest of the Autobots."

Sideswipe's engine turned off, and the passenger side door opened carefully. "But he wasn't."

Nicole quietly stepped out the car. The sound of shifting metal filled her ears once again, and when she turned around Sideswipe was towering over her, his optics a sad dark blue.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Carefully, she walked forward and put a comforting hand on his leg. Sideswipe flinched from the sudden contact, but then smiled down at her.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Blondie. I'm alright."

Nicole smiled and nodded content by his answer, even though she could tell he was still a bit depressed. "So," the silver robot said, "Tell me about you."

Nicole sighed, and then sat down on the ground, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. "Well what do you want to know?"

Sideswipe sat down across from her, with his legs stretched out and leaned back on his arms. "Well, your name would be nice."

Nicole blushed. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that! "I'm Nicole."

Sideswipe grinned. "I like it. Pretty name for a pretty femme." He winked.

Nicole groaned and covered her bright red face with her hands. Of course she meets the flirtatious robot.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Hey now, Blondie, don't go covering your face!"

Nicole raised her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "I can do what I want."

Sideswipe looked at her confused. "Don't only the little children of your race do that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Next question."

"How old are you? What's your family like?"

Nicole tensed up at the second question, but quickly covered it up. "I'm eighteen. I actually just graduated from Manhattan High School." She paused for a moment,

"And as for family, I don't really have one. My real parents died when I was little. See, they were volunteer musicians at the New York Concert Hall, and when they left they were robbed at gun point. They tried to fight back and got shot." Nicole's voice cracked. "They died in the hospital."

She shook her head, getting the bad memories to go away. "So ever since then, I've been switching from family to family. Right now I'm with the Richards, but they hate me as much as I hate rap." She smiled up at Sideswipe. "And that's a lot."

He chuckled and returned the smile. "Well, 18 is the legal age for you to become an adult in your culture, correct?"

Nicole nodded.

"Then why don't you leave?"

The girl paused for a second, thinking over her response. "To tell you the truth, I don't really have anywhere to go…"

Sideswipe's optics brightened. "Well," he started, "the government made a rule that if we expose ourselves to any humans, we have to bring them back to base to be talked to by the government officials, and our leader."

He paused, and looked down at the girl. "It's a long trip to Diego Garcia, so I'm sure I'd be pretty lonely…"

Nicole laughed and grinned at Sideswipe. "I've only known you for a matter of hours, we barely know anything about each other, yet you want me to come with you all the way with you to your base across the country?"

He nodded, "That's what I'm sayin'."

Nicole shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

All the lights were off by the time Sideswipe pulled up to the house that Nicole had directed him too. It wasn't much to look at. It was small brick two-story house, and ivy grew up the sides on the worn down white porch. The closest house was across the street, so it's fenced in yard was surrounded by dry patches of high grass. The Corvette didn't know much about humans yet, but he doubted this was what they called a suitable home.

Sideswipe slowed to a stop next to the house and opened the door for Nicole. "I'll be waiting over here," he said, "Just call if you need me."

The girl nodded, and then slowly crept up onto the porch. He watched as she stood there for a moment, listening for any sound that told if her parents were awake, but when she heard none she quietly slipped inside.

Sideswipe slouched on his axels, and for a moment an awkward quiet swept over him. He wasn't used to sitting still unless he was in recharge; normally the Autobot was racing around the city or looking for signs of Decepticons. Right when he was beginning to enjoy the quiet, a transmission came through his private communication line.

'_**Sideswipe, report.' **_Optimus Prime's deep voice echoed through his cab.

'_**Sir, I'm currently at the home of a human girl that I um, kind of picked up.'**_

There was an evident sigh from the other side of the link, and Sideswipe laughed sheepishly to himself.

'_**Do I want to know how this happened?' **_His leader sounded wary, so Sideswipe decided to give him the short version.

'_**She was being attacked, I helped her, and she ended up seeing me transform. It didn't feel right just leaving her afterwards.' **_Sideswipe hesitated before speaking again. _**'Sir, there's something…different about her. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that she's important.' **_

Optimus was quiet for a moment, but responded. _**'Alright, bring her to base. Try to get here as soon as possible. Ironhide recently tracked a Cybertronian signal in orbit.'**_

Hearing this, a faint feeling of hope ignited in Sideswipe's spark. _**'Do you know if it-'**_

'_**No, we could not tell if it was good or bad, but it's gone now. I'm sorry, Sideswipe.'**_

The hope was gone almost as fast as it had come. _**'It's a'ight. It was worth asking.' **_

A movement in the corner of Sideswipe's optics caught his attention. He glanced back at Nicole's house and instantly noticed the lights downstairs were on. Silhouettes of two tall humans stumbled in to view, and he then heard yelling.

'_**Prime, gotta go. Nicole probably needs my help.'**_

'_**Good luck. Prime, out.'**_

Sideswipe revved his engine a bit, and slowly inched closer to the building, looking for any sign of Nicole. As if on cue, a window on the second story flew open and Nicole stuck her head out and waved her hands wildly.

"Help!" She hissed.

Sideswipe drove closer and switched on his holoform. The girl waved her hand frantically again. "Get up here!"

Sideswipe shut off his holoform, but then the next thing Nicole knew, it was standing right next to her. She jumped back, but then let out a quick breath of relief.

"The Richard's are up! I have my stuff but I don't know how to get it down-"

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and two people walked in.

A woman with dark red hair and poisonous dark green eyes glared at Sideswipe.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my daughter's room?"

Nicole stepped forward angrily, but Sideswipe put out an arm to stop her from getting to close.

"I'm not your daughter!" She snapped.

The man who had been just standing there stepped closer. "Well you are since you got kicked out of the last house! And the one before that, and all the others! Face it freak, we're the closest to parents you have."

He glared at the boy standing in front of him. "You need to leave."

The brown haired boy stood his ground and cast a small glare at the man. "I'm not leaving without her."

The woman scoffed and walked up next to her husband. "Why would you want _her_? She's nothing but a trashy kid that nobody wants to call their own."

Sideswipe cast a glance down to Nicole and saw her eyes turn to ice. Her hands began trembling, but she tried stepped forward again, this time with success.

"I never wanted to be part of your family. You two are nothing but drunks living off the government."

The comment seemed to be the snapping point for Mr. Richards. He yelled furiously and ran at Nicole. Sideswipe pushed her away, causing the girl to let out a yelp as her back hit the window sill.

He turned around to make sure she was okay and she stared back at him with wide eyes. "Watch out!"

A hard fist contacted with Sideswipe's face, but he barely felt it. Apparently Mr. Richards had as he held his fist and cursed wildly. "You punk!"

His wife stood there dumb struck, unsure of what to do, and Sideswipe took this advantage. Quickly, he grabbed Nicole's bag off her bed and tossed it out the window where it landed right next to his vehicle mode.

Sideswipe grabbed Nicole's hand as he neared the window and stepped out onto the ledge. He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Quick, I need you to jump."

She started at him incredulously. "Are you insane? I'll kill myself!"

He squeezed her hand. "Trust me; I'll be there to catch you."

Nicole nodded slowly. "Okay." She turned back to the people behind her and waved, then closed her eyes, and jumped

The fall only lasted a second, but when she thought she would hit the hard ground, she found herself in a pair of warm arms. Nicole opened her eyes to see human Sideswipe grinning down at her. She smiled back.

His attention was turned back towards the house, where he heard thunderous foot steps going down the stairs. "We gotta go."

Nicole was set on the ground and she ran to passenger side door that was open waiting for her, and hopped in. The second he was sure she was inside, the door slammed shut and the screeching of wheels echoed through the air, and the shot off into the night.

* * *

The pair drove in silence. Sideswipe sped along the roads, cutting in and out of traffic trying to put as much distance between the house and them as possible. Nicole was being strangely quiet. He learned that she liked silence, but this didn't seem like the relaxed kind.

"Nicole?"

The girls head snapped up at the sudden noise and she hastily wiped her eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you alright? Your eyes are leaking." The confusion and worry was evident in the Corvette's voice. He wasn't sure if it was normal for that to happen, but as he looked it up on the internet, he learned it was called crying.

Nicole went quiet again, her eyes deep in thought. "Were they right?"

Her question confused Sideswipe, but he realized she might having been talking more to herself then to him.

"What do you mean?"

Nicole looked at the radio and Sideswipe noticed her eyes were watering up. "Do you think I'm just trash?"

The car slowed down, earning quite a few honks from the people behind him. "Of course not. Why would you even consider yourself waste?"

The girl wiped her eyes again and sniffed. "I dunno, just all they said about me being kicked out of every home I've been in, it makes me sound like a misfit."

The robotic giant thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe, you just haven't found the right home yet." He sped up again, making the honking stop. "Besides, you're with me, so you don't have to worry about that slag anymore!"

Nicole giggled. "I guess you're right," she looked out the window for a minute, but then smiled at the radio. "So, to Nevada?"

Sideswipe chuckled. "To Nevada we go."

* * *

**(Cassidy's P.O.V) **

The sound of crickets chirping surrounded me as I sat sat next to Mikaela out in the Witwicky's yard. Mikaela let out a quiet sigh as she stretched her arms, held them there for a moment, and then let them fall lazily to her side.

"Gosh, we've been out here for a while." I yawned whle checking the time on my phone.

Mikaela nodded and stood up sleepily. "I probably should be getting home; my dad might be getting worried."

I realized her dad must be on his parol by now, but decided to ask about it some other time.

"I should probably head back too." I followed her example and stood up, stretching out my arms.

I looked over at Mikaela to find her staring at me with an uneasy expression. "You're not really gonna stay in that house all by yourself are you?"

I shrugged, "It won't be that bad."

_Plus, I won't be alone. _I smiled at her. "Honestly, it's fine."

Mikaela still didn't look convinced, but sighed. I smirked. She knew she couldn't win against me.

"Alright, if you say so. But if you get freaked out, go ahead and come over."

I nodded. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to work the shop 'til one, but after that I'm free."

"Okay, just call me whenever you want to meet up."

She nodded. "Works for me!"

Mikaela suddenly pulled me into a hug. "It's great to have you back." she whispered.

I laughed lightly and returned the hug. "It's great to be back."

We pulled away, and she walked over to her new cherry red bike, which I must admit is pretty nice. Mikaela put on her helmet, waved, and drove off into the night.

Sighing, I walked back to the house to get my little green friend. When I reached the screen door, I quietly pulled it open. After making sure it didn't slam, I walked through the living room where Judy and Ron had apparently fallen asleep. The TV flashed brightly as a late night infomercial played across the screen.

The quiet noise from the TV followed me as I trekked upstairs to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and saw Sparkster laying idly on the bed with abored expression in his optics, remote in one hand, switching through the TV channels.

"Someone's lazy tonight." I joked, earning a mock glare from the tiny robot.

"Ready to go?"

Sparkster nodded, switched off the TV, and hopped off the bed. He grabbed onto my leg and quickly climbed up to my shoulder. I shivered and muttered, "That tickled…"

If he could've, Sparkster would have rolled his optics.

* * *

The trek home hadn't taken long, but by the time I got there I was exhausted. The second I got inside, Sparkster hopped off my shoulder and scurried into the living room where I'm sure he curled up on the couch. I closed to door and locked the locks, then trudged after him.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Sparkster curled up already, taking up a big part of the couch. I flopped down next to him, making him fly up in the air. Sparkster clicked angrily but I just smiled innocently. "Scoot over and I'll leave you alone."

Grumbling, the small robot made room for me to lay. I rested my head on a pillow and closed my eyes, hoping ot fall asleep. Maybe, just maybe, the nightmares hand't followed me here. Boy, was I wrong.

_My eyes snapped open, but all I could see was black. I spun around, trying to find some sort of light. _

_"Hello? Anyone!" I yelled. Panic began seeping through my veins. I knew something was happening, something bad and I had to get away. _

_Slowly I stood and took a shaky step forward. I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. _

_Suddenly, two blinding lights shone into my face and a deep rumbling filled my ears. My breathing increased, and my body began to shake. What was it? _

_The lights grew closer and the noise began so loud I had to cover my ears. I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see what it was._

_The noise stopped. "Open your eyes..." _

_Slowly, my eyes opened to see something that made my heart leap. A metallic Pontiac sat idly about 20 feet in front of me, it's engine purring happily. A grin formed my face. "Jazz!" _

_I ran. I had to get to him, I just had to! Then, time seemed to go in slow motion. I couldn't move fast enough, and as I tried to run faster I only sped up a tiny bit. "Whats happening!" I yelled. _

_Another noise caught my attention. A jet's engine. My eyes widened. "NO! Run, Jazz, run!" _

_The Pontiac suddenly transformed, and a bright blue visor shined happily down and his arms opened wide towards me. "No!" I screamed. "Jazz you have to run!" _

_His face suddenly went emotionless. Clawed hands reached out of the darkness towards him, yet Jazz didn't move. _

_I screamed louder, trying to get his attention, but nothing worked. All I could do was watch helplessly as the hands ripped Jazz apart, and see his visor slowly flicker to gray. _

_"JAZZ!" _

_His body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. I tried to run towards him again. I couldn't let this happen! Then, the giant, evil face of his murderer appeared in front of me. _

_"He's gone, fleshling!" It roared. _

_It's deep crimson eyes stared at me, and an evil smirk formed on it's lips. Then, it began laughing. The laugh was evil and never ending. It ripped through my body, making it surge in pain. I screamed and clawed at my chest. Make the pain stop! I wimpered, Please!_

_The laughter continued, as did the pain. I screamed louder and louder while my body felt as if it was being ripped apart. "No!" _

_As my vision faded the last thing I saw was my Pontiac fading away and those evil red eyes watching me._

_"_Cassidy! Cassidy, wake up!"

I jumped up and grabbed at my chest. "Make it stop!"

Sparkster pushed me back down and stared at me with sad eyes. "Cass, it was just a dream."

_No, it was a nightmare._

A choked sob escaped my lips, and soon they racked through my body, making me shake. I curled up in a ball with Sparkster in my arms wispering to me.

"Shh, Cass, don't worry, it's all over."

I continued crying. I knew it wasn't over. It always came back.

* * *

Anyone confused? Good. :) You'll learn more soon enough.

I was also hoping you guys could answer a question for me. Wha do you guys think Sparkster looks like? I see him different ways sometimes, and I'd love to know what you guys thought. You know what would be even cooler? If someone with artistic ability (cause that gene skipped me!) would draw him, or Nicole or Cassidy. That would be soo amazing! You don;t have to, I think it'd just be neat.

Well, Reviews are appreciated! thanks! P.S. If you find any typos, feel free to tell me.


	4. More Reunions, Joy

Guess what!

I updated! But that's not the point, what I was gonna say was: I made a Deviant Art page! It's BumblebeesFanFemme, just like this. So feel free to visit, there's nothing there but I made it for my fan(s) and also so I can check other authors stuff out too! (Ex: Small Problems fanart) So, please check it out! I'm using it for future contests I will be having, details should be out as soon as I get far enough into the story.

(This is gonna be long, sorry but please read the next part!) I'm sure atleast some of you have seen my Transformers Drabbles stories and I've kind of gotten to the point where I'm coming up with OC one-shots for different characters, but I don't have a OC to use! Soo *dumroll*** I'm taking requests for one-shots!** I used to do this a lot on quizilla and I absolutely love doing it for people. I want to write a lot lately but I don't know what so if you're interested, which I hope some people are, please PM me! I would love you forever if you did cus you'd be helping me get over my writers block! I do all transformer characters, except Beast Wars. (TF:A, Movieverse, G1 are the ones I've mainly seen) But feel free to ask! I do other things too, not just Transformers.

Okay before this thing takes up a whole page, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts, it means a lot! But I'd like to thank a certain reviewer that I sadly can't respond to! Crowthing, I bloody fricking love you for your amazing reviews! I wish I could respond, but since I can't I posted a response right above my stories on my profile! Thanks again! Now, on with the Transformers!

One last thing: "Dialogue" , _"Thought conversation" , __**lyrics , **__/Sparkster Ipod talking or radio/song clips/_ , _thinking_. Just thought I'd clear that up a bit. :)

* * *

Cassidy had been up for a most of the night after her nightmare. It had taken Sparkster hours of whispering to Cassidy and reassuring her that it was just a dream to calm her down. The tiny green Autobot shuddered every time her screams echoed in his processors.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at his friend's finally sleeping form. Sparkster hated these nightmares. He understood how something as traumatizing what she had been through would cause something like this, but they had finally gone away. Or so he thought.

Maybe, he thought, it was a bad idea coming back. She had finally been able to move on, and she had made a few new friends. No, he knew better than that. He knew HER better than that. She was just blocking it out.

Sparkster hopped off the couch and walked through the doorway into the kitchen where he climbed up onto the counter. He leaned against the windowsill and watched the rising sun, seeing the pinks and purples turn to a light shade of blue relaxed the robot. He finally could have a moment of peace.

Sparkster walked over and plugged in the toaster and turned on the stove so he could make breakfast for Cassidy. She wasn't picky, but he decided after last night he'd make her favorite, eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Luckily she had brought the food with her, because there was nothing here that was edible after two years.

After putting the bread in the toaster and frying the eggs and bacon, which was difficult for someone when the spatula was as big as they were, Sparkster set the hot food on the table.

Sparkster hopped back onto the ground to go wake her up. It was strange being back in this familiar house, probably even weirder for Cassidy, but it wasn't the house that was making him feel uneasy. It was the people. He had heard a lot about Sam and Mikaela and had seen them before, but Cassidy had never told them about him. He understood why, she wasn't supposed to know and Sam probably wouldn't appreciate the fact that she had known his car was alive before he did.

Sparkster reached the couch and strained to lift himself up on the higher platform. Grumbling when he couldn't, he jumped up as high as possible thankfully landing by her feet. For a moment he watched Cassidy sleep. Maybe he was wrong. Being around her true friends could help her. Oh Primus, how he hoped.

* * *

Cassidy's day didn't start off the way she had liked it to when she was woken up by Sparkster. No, it wasn't a calm tapping, or a 'wake up sleepy head'. Sparkster decided to shuffle through his music files until he found the song he knew would annoy Cassidy the most and sat right next to her ear.

"_**You get the best of both worlds! Chillin' out, take it slow, and then you'll rock out the show! You get the best of both worlds-"**_

Groaning, Cassidy covered her head with her pillow and clutched her ears. "Turn that off!"

The music, if you could call it that, shut off, and Cassidy snuck a glare at the tiny green monster. Sparkster smirked at her, making the girl roll my eyes. "Why the heck do you even have her stuff downloaded?"

The mech smiled and stood up. "For moments like these."

Cassidy huffed stubbornly and buried her head back under her pillow. Suddenly, she felt something sit on top of it. "…Are you sitting on my head?"

There was a happy chirp.

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy quickly sat up. Ignoring the squeak of surprise from the tiny robot, she rubbed her eyes and smoothed out her bed head. Suddenly, a smell hit Cassidy and her stomach growled.

"Did you make me breakfast?"

Sparkster's tiny head popped up from the floor, where she guessed he landed, and his optics shone brightly.

"Yep."

Cassidy grinned and picked him up, engulfing him in a hug. "Aw Sparky, you're so sweet!"

"Don't call me Sparky…" He muttered.

Cassidy stood up and stretched, then carried Sparkster into the kitchen. He cuddled into her side while she walked. He always acted like he hated being carried like a baby, but Cassidy and her mom always knew that was a lie. He loved all the attention he could get.

A smile tugged at her lips when she saw the platter of food sitting on the table. A glass of orange juice sat by the plate covered with eggs and bacon, along with some toast. A laugh escaped her when Cassidy noticed he tried to make it into a smiley face.

She looked down at Sparkster and grinned. "Thanks, it looks great."

He smiled meekly, chirped, and hopped onto the table. Cassidy followed him and sat down next to the plate and began eating.

Cassidy hadn't realized how hungry she really was, because next thing she knew almost half the plate was gone.

"So," Cassidy munched. "What's this all about?"

Sparkster, who had been playing music, froze. His optics sent her a wary glance and he looked unsure of what to say. "You had another dream last night, don't you remember?"

All it took was that one sentence to bring all the memories of last night back. The screaming echoed in her mind. The dimmed and cracked visor was being ripped apart in front of her all over again. Then, she saw the crimson eyes.

Cassidy shuddered. Some reason, she wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Ah," The tiny robot sighed. "So you do remember."

Cassidy covered her face with her hands, massaging her temples. "Don't I always remember?"

Sparkster frowned and nodded. "I guess so." He glanced over at her.

"I know this is a pretty stupid question to ask, but are you alright?"

Cassidy sighed, trying to push the memories of last night out of her mind. "No, not really."

Sparkster's optics grew darker. "We shouldn't have come here. You haven't had these dreams for a while, being back is only going to make it worse."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. "No! I'm glad I'm back. Seeing Mikaela and the Witwickys again made me a lot happier then I've been in a long time." She stared at Sparkster with pleading eyes. "Please, don't make me go."

The robot was stunned. He hadn't seen his friend beg like that before. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Fine. But if they get too serious I'm calling mom."

Cassidy grinned, relieved. Putting the conversation behind her, she scooted the chair out and stood up and carried her plate to the sink. After washing it, Cassidy leaned back against the counter and smiled at Sparkster. "We're gonna need some more stuff if we plan on staying for a while."

He nodded and stood up. "There isn't a substantial amount of food in the house for you, and you didn't bring much clothes." An innocent smile appeared on his face. "Some oil wouldn't be bad either."

After eating, Cassidy grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a tank top from her bag and headed into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she walked out, tied on her converse, and picked up her bag.

Cassidy walked the door and turned back to face the living room. "Sparkster, hurry up!"

Instantly, a green blur shot through the room and the tiny robot was soon standing in front of her. Cassidy laughed. "I'm guessing you're ready to go?"

He nodded and hopped up onto the backpack, and instantly began twisting his arms and legs in until the form of Cassidy's Ipod sat there. Cassidy put the earphones in her ears and put him in her pocket, then left for the store.

* * *

A few hours and multiple stores later, Cassidy stood inside a small air conditioned restaurant to escape the heat. It wasn't very surprising that it was hot out, I mean c'mon it's Nevada, but it was still a lot hotter than she was used to now days.

"Thanks." Cassidy smiled at the girl working behind the counter as she handed Cassidy her soda.

The girl nodded. "Anytime, come back soon!"

Cassidy sat down at a table near the front window with her soda and popped the earphones in.

_/ Ughhh! Cassidy how much more do you possibly have to get! / _

Cassidy snickered. _"Well we've got the food, clothes, toiletries and all that stuff, so it seems we just need to get the oil and we're done."_

Sparkster was happy about that answer and fidgeted in her pocket a bit anxiously. _/ Well can we go and get it then? /_

Cassidy rolled her eyes. _"Alright, alright, just chill out for a bit."_ She ignored the groan from the tiny robot and looked around outside. The city looked just like any other city. Sky scrapers and building were lining the streets as far as you could see, cars drove through at a slow speed, and people bustled around on the sidewalks. There weren't nearly as many people walking around as there usually was in LA and Cassidy couldn't complain. She never was one for crowded areas. Then again, this wasn't down town Tranquility so it wasn't nearly as packed as that must be.

She also noticed there were a lot more parking spots available along side the road and couldn't help but look around at the cars parked nearby. The cars here weren't nearly as flashy as the ones back home were, but there were still some nice cars. She noticed a sporty Nissan down the street and a shiny Ford truck. She was never the biggest Ford fan, but she couldn't help but admire big trucks.

Cassidy smiled weakly. She'd always been a sports car fan. Her eyes kept scanning the cars absent mindedly until her gaze landed on a black Hummer parked out in the broad sunlight. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that she had Cassidy grabbed her now very heavy backpack and her two shopping bags and headed for the door. _"We gotta get out of here." _She quickly told Sparkster.

The bell on the door rang as she quickly opened it and stepped out into the sunlight. After being momentarily blinded by its brightness, Cassidy looked around.

_Okay, don't see him… _She thought and began walking as fast as she could towards the auto shop. Cassidy groaned inside when she realized she had to pass the Hummer on the way there, but she figured the chances of seeing him were pretty slim. The second she passed the massive car she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God he wasn't there…"

"Well, well, well, look who it is boys."

The voice made Cassidy stop in her tracks and clutch her soda bottle tighter. She turned around and glared at the blonde standing there with that obnoxious smirk of his on his face, surrounded by three of his friends.

"Oh boy, I was hoping I'd get to see you Trent." She said sarcastically. "How's summer school?"

The smirk only grew larger. "Lots of babes to chose from, most can't do 2+2."

"Well I'm sure you fit in great."

Trent just walked next to her and put an arm around her, which Cassidy instantly shrugged off. "What do you want, Trent." She asked flatly.

And the smirk was back. "Oh c'mon babe, let's go for a ride, catch up."

Cassidy glanced at the black Hummer and rolled her eyes. "Me? In that piece of scrap metal? You've got to be kidding me."

Trent crossed his arms while his friends yelled a chorus of 'Oo, burn!' "Don't be a Hummer hater." He glared. "Besides, it's a lot better then that piece of crap car you used to have."

Cassidy froze, her stare becoming and icy glare, but Trent went on. "That was even _before_ you totaled it. That thing just screamed 'desperate for attention'."

Sparkster let out a low dangerous growl. _/ Well yours scream 'Big and stupid, glitch head! I dare you to pour your soda on it. / _

Trent seemed to think he had beaten her, but she just smirked like she hadn't heard anything he had just said. "I happen to _love_ Hummers, just not yours."

Trent looked a bit put out and lost a bit of his self-confidence. "And why is that?"

Cassidy smiled innocently. "Because it seems to have soda all over it."

And just like that, Cassidy unscrewed the lid on her bottle and poured the acidic liquid all over the Hummer while the owner watched in shocked horror. Cassidy spread the soda out all over the hood of the car and flicked it on the windshield. Then, she stepped back and admired her work.

"Oo, that's going to totally mess up your paint job." Cassidy grinned up at the sky. "It's pretty hot too so it's gonna stick and peel like _crazy, _sucks for you."

Trent was barely paying attention to what she said. "Dude!" he yelled at one of his friends. "Go get a towel!"

"Towel?"

"Just get something to clean it up with, idiot!"

Cassidy smirked and put her sunglasses on. She tried her hardest not to laugh when she heard Sparkster laughing and chirping from her pocket. She took one last glance at the already peeling paint. "See ya, Trent!"

Trent glared at her. "This isn't over. You're just jealous I managed not to ruin my car while you crashed yours. It was a stupid piece of junk anyways!"

Her eyes turned a deadly dark blue and she walked towards him. Her hand flew towards his face and he flinched and squealed like a little girl, until he noticed she didn't hit him. Cassidy glared at him for a second more, then whirled around and quickly rammed her foot into the front of his car as hard as she possibly could. When she pulled it away broken glass form the headlight fell to the ground and there was a huge dent.

"That's for insulting my car." She muttered in a dark voice, then turned and stalked down the street to the auto shop.

Sparkster was quiet for a while after the left Trent and his friends. He could tell Cassidy was upset, but if she wanted to talk about it she would bring it up. He just had to give her time.

Sparkster began playing a few of her favorite songs to calm her down, and after the third song she finally began humming along a bit. If he was bipedal right then he would've smiled.

They were in and out of the auto shop in a matter of minutes with a fresh can of oil for Sparkster, which he was quite happy about according to the songs playing at the time. _**"oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe, puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore happy as a coupon for a $20 whore."**_

Cassidy giggled. "Nice song choice."

Sparkster chirped and played it louder. Cassidy hummed along under her breath. Then her cell phone began ringing which startling her. Cassidy quickly grabbed it out of her other pocket, took out her earphones, and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Cass, its Mikaela."

Cassidy smiled and looked at the time on her phone. "Are you off work yet?"

"Yep! Care to meet me at Sam's house?"

Cassidy laughed. "Yeah, let me drop my stuff off at the house first. I don't exactly want to drag all of it around everywhere."

"Alright then, see you there in twenty minutes?"

Cassidy nodded, even though she knew Mikaela wouldn't see. "Works for me!" After saying goodbye, she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"If we're gonna get there in time we better get a cab…" she muttered and walked into the street to wave one down. The second she did, a cab pulled around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of her.

A few cars honked from behind and Cassidy waved at the person behind the cab. The car was a small, red, Chevrolet of some sort. "Sorry!" Cassidy called out. The teen behind the wheel just rolled his eyes and muttered something.

Cassidy just ignored him and got in the cab. The man turned around and smiled at her. "G'day ma'am, where to?" Cassidy smiled back and gave him the address, and off the drove.

The second they got to the house Cassidy paid the driver and hopped out, grabbing her bags along the way. She trudged up the steps carefully balancing the bags in her arms, but wasn't able to see. "Hey Sparky," she said to the robot in her pocket. "Can you open the door?"

The IPod growled and Cassidy rolled her eyes yet again. "Fine, _Sparkster_ will you open the door?"

He was already squirming out of her pocket and crawling up onto her shoulder. "Say please."

The brunette sighed. "Please…"

The robot grabbed her house keys and hopped onto the floor while Cassidy made sure none of the neighbors saw him. He slid the key in and when he heard the door click, Sparkster turned the door knob and let it open. He did a mock bow. "After you."

Cassidy laughed. "Why thank you, my dear minibot. What would I do without you?"

She walked inside and Sparkster closed the door behind her, chuckling. "Nothing, I doubt you'd be able to survive."

He followed behind her into the kitchen where she put the food in the fridge and the cabinet she wanted them in. After that she tossed the rest of her stuff on the couch. "Alright, let's go!" She glanced down at the robot. "Do you want to take the back way so you can stretch your legs a bit? You've been cooped up in my pocket all day."

Sparkster's optics lit up and he nodded. Cassidy picked up her phone and put it in her pocket and walked to the back door, followed closely by Sparkster.

About ten minutes later the two reached the back gate of the Witwicky's yard and Cassidy looked down at Sparkster. He seemed reluctant to transform, so Cassidy reasoned with him. "I don't have to put you in my pocket and you can play some music if you want. I can leave you here if we leave so you can run around the yard."

Sparkster nodded. /_Works for me, Captain! / _He then quickly folded up into the green IPod and Cassidy picked him up off the ground and opened the back gate. The second she did yapping and barks filled her ears and she felt something pounce on her legs. Cassidy looked down and grinned when she saw Mojo and Frankie staring up at her excitedly and yapping their heads off.

"Aw hi you two! Aren't you just adorable!" She cooed while petting the two dogs. Both were wagging their tails, obviously enjoying the attention. Someone on the other side of the yard whistled and the dogs sprinted away from Cassidy. She looked up to see them being put back inside by Judy. The red headed woman looked up and saw the girl standing there and walked over.

"Cassidy, you could've stayed here last night! You didn't have to sleep in that house all by yourself. Mikaela told us you went back over there when she got here a few minutes ago."

Cassidy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Judy, guess it just felt like I should."

Judy gave her that motherly look. "Nonsense, feel free to stay her whenever you need too." She wrapped an arm around Cassidy's shoulders and walked with her up to the house where Mikaela was waiting inside.

Before they went inside Sparkster squirmed in her hand and fell from her grasp, landing neatly on his feet after a quick mid air transformation. He darted to the side of the door where he watched them walk towards the living, but before he could wander off Cassidy turned her head and shot him a warning glance. He just mock saluted her and scurried into the garage to look for something to do. That's one thing he liked about being small, he was like a ninja.

Mikaela jumped up when she saw Cassidy and gave her a hug, which she happily returned. Mikaela grinned and sat back down on the couch. "So what do you want to do today?"

Cassidy sighed and plopped down next to her. "How 'bout talk about how much of an ass Trent is?"

"Language!" called from the kitchen.

Both girls laughed. "Sorry mom!" Cassidy yelled back jokingly, but then turned back to Mikaela with an annoyed look on her face. "I ran into him while shopping today."

Cassidy told her all that happened, and by the end Mikaela was clutching her stomach from laughing. "Y-You dented his baby? Oh my god Cass, he's gonna kill you!"

Cassidy just smiled evilly. "No one insults my car and gets away with it."

Mikaela opened her mouth to speak, but a loud rumbling caught both of their attention. They turned around to look out the window towards where the noise was coming from, and then all of a sudden a shiny yellow sports car with black stripes zoomed around the corner. It screeched to a halt in front of the garage and dust billowed up around it.

Cassidy grinned wildly and jumped up from the couch and sprinted out the door. When she got outside, the car door was opening and a brown haired boy was stepping out of the driver's seat. He didn't seem to notice her until her heard a scream.

"SAM!" Cassidy screamed while running towards him. Said boy spun around, shocked, and barely had time to register what was going on before the girl tackled him in a hug.

"Oh my god, Cassidy! What are you doing here?" He asked while spinning his best friend around in a hug. She laughed and tried to regain her balance once he put her down. "I decided to come back here for the summer so I could visit you guys!"

Sam laughed and hugged her again. "That's awesome! God, I've missed you so much! "

Cassidy smiled and ruffled his hair. "I've missed you a lot too, Sammy boy."

Sam grinned. "Let me go park Bu- my car in the garage real quick, okay?"

Cassidy glanced down at the Camaro and smiled faintly before nodding. " 'Kaela and I shall be waiting inside!"

Sam hopped back into the driver's seat as Cassidy walked back to the house and started the engine. He put his hands on the wheel but barely paid attention when the car moved towards the garage. "I can't believe she's here, Bee! I haven't seen her in two years and suddenly she's in my house."

_/..Introductions? / _The sound clip came from the radio, making Sam sigh. "I dunno, Bee. I'm not sure how she'd take meeting you guys."

The Camaro came to a halt inside the garage and Sam hopped out. "See ya later, Bee." He quickly walked out, closing the garage door behind him. Almost instantly the car erupted into moving parts and a few moments later a yellow robot sat there. Bumblebee shook his head and sighed. If only Sam knew…

A chirp from the corner of the room caught his attention and the scout spun around, arm cannon already powering up, and looked for what caused the sound. In the corner of the room stood a tiny green robot, arms crossed across his chest. The tiny 'bot smiled up at him. "Bumblebee, it's been awhile."

A scratchy voice echoed from the other Autobots vocal processor. "Likewise, Sparkster."

* * *

Yes! It's finally done! Sorry folks, no Nicole this chapter, it's 10 pages long on word without her. After a week of writing and editing, it's finally done! Be proud of my people, I've been working my aft off on this! But it's worth it, right? This chapter was mainly focusing on Sparkster and Cassidy a bit more. I was trying to get some more personality into them, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I swear I will have some details on Sparksters appearance soon enough, but I'm still working out the kinks. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Happy Song, Hummer, or Nissan. *sigh* and I don't own Transformers... Seriously, who would be writing this stuff if the owned it? **


	5. Hey There

Hey everyone. I know I'm not supposed to do these things, but I felt like it needed to be done.

Yes, I do realize this story hasn't been updated in over half a year (ever though I had no idea it had been THAT long). I recently switched to a new school for the first time and that took a lot from me, causing me to lose time to write.

Also, I hit a writer's block along the way, and soon after that I just lost the urge to write. It didn't make it any better that I lost the flash drive with all of the new chapters except for two that I started writing, making me not want to restart it anymore than before.

Also I've been going through a kind of tough time lately and have been feeling really down and depressed. It just seemed like too much work for the state I felt I was in, but I've decided to turn myself around.

So, I'm decided to redo this story. Not by much, but tome it just doesn't sound...good. I know I can do a lot better than I have and there is no way I'm letting this story just stop. The plots way too good for that. ;D

I probably won't have a new chapter up for a while because it was sadly the one on the flash drive. It was a pretty long chapter already, and I know as soon as I do type it up the stupid flash drive will up.

I just wanted to let you know because I put one of these up for My Heart Belongs To You, so I thought you all deserved to know too.

I do plan on continuing Lost And Found, plus a few more idea. I doubt those will be out soon though, I have to get my current stories out first.

Thank you all for the wonderful ideas and support, I wouldn't even be doing this right now if it wasn't for you. You have no idea how much your reviews make my day.

Thanks,

BumblebeesFanFemme


End file.
